


Do You Remember The Time?

by Stormendale



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormendale/pseuds/Stormendale
Summary: A look at Dan and Phil's important moments.





	1. When we first met at the train station.

By the time I reached the train station, he was gone. This was meant to be the day that we met for the first time. The bustle of people everywhere was unsettling and distracting as I searched.

There’s no way he just… left. My thoughts weren’t catching up with my body, all saying that he had changed his mind. I wanted to believe that he got lost looking for me, like I initially thought. My eyes scanned the station. I clenched and unclenched my hand nervously as my legs started to shake. Keep it together. It’s not like you actually expected that he really liked you. 

“Oh, Dan! There you are!” I heard the voice behind me, that before I only ever heard in Skype calls. I turned around, and saw a grinning Phil with a backpack hanging from his shoulder. 

“Phil.” Was all I could say, a smile forming on my face as well. I had told myself I wouldn’t do it, but I couldn’t help it. I ran up to him and hugged him. This was no time to be cool. “Phil.” I said again. “I’m so glad you actually came.” I pulled back from the hug, embarrassed at my impulsive display of affection, though he was nonplussed. 

“Of course I did! I’ve wanted us to meet for a long time. Let’s get out of here; it’s too crowded. You can show me all the best places to get pancakes!” As he talked, I couldn’t help but notice how his northern-ass voice was always so enthusiastic. I couldn’t admit it to myself even then, but I never wanted to stop hearing it.

It turns out, I never would stop hearing it. Getting him to shut up is the issue.


	2. When you said you loved me in the snow.

It was snowing for once. We never did get much snow in the winter, but I didn’t like snow so that was fine. Not that I preferred the blistering heat either. The trouble with that is, perfect weather is hard to come by.

Today, I didn’t mind the snow so much, because Phil was here. He was visiting for just the second time, and though I’d only met him once before, all the time we spent together online felt like years. He was building something out of snow. I sat next to him, watching with pursed lips.

“What even is that?” I asked dubiously.

“You’ll see then, won’t you?” He said, grinning. When most people grin, they have this shit-eating smirk on their face, but with Phil it looked more like a genuine smile so it was harder to tell.

“But I’m dying of the suspense!” I whined sarcastically. It was too small to be an actual snowman, unless he was making a tiny one. Once in awhile our arms brushed. I realized it probably wasn’t necessary to sit this close, but he was warm and I hated the cold.

The silence was comfortable. I was okay with watching his breath turn to fog as he turned his lump of snow into something vaguely recognizable. I looked closely at his face, for no reason except because I could. He was furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. Well, at least one of them, as his fringe covered the other. He smelled strangely like cake. I never understood that.

_How can a person just always smell like cake? Maybe he uses a vanilla body wash or something._ The thoughts in my mind wandered in different directions all the time he was snow-building, and then my mind latched onto something that I knew I probably shouldn’t say, but the words were desperately clawing at the inside of my closed mouth, wanting to reach Phil’s ears. Deep down I wanted him to know, though I know now that I probably wasn’t ready.

“I love you.” I said quietly, but I knew he heard me. His hands stopped moving where they were sat on his creation and he was still for a few tense seconds before he looked over at me, wide-eyed. 

“You just, er, said something right? ‘Cause I feel like I might have imagined it. Sometimes my hearing is selective.” He stuttered out.

“I love you, Phil.” I said smiling. 

“It’s a lion.” He said.

“What?” I asked. I hadn’t been expecting that response.

“I was making a lion, but I don’t think I want to finish it anymore.” He said, and attacked me with a hug. I hugged back with all I had, noticing that his hair didn’t smell like cake, it just smelled like hair. I laid my head in the crook where his neck met his shoulder and loosened the hug. We sat there together, looking at his mostly failed lion, breathing in sync for a while before I noticed he was breathing slower than me. I thought about the importance of what I just told him. I knew it would change things. I didn’t know what. Despite that, though he hadn’t said it back, I knew that this was his awkward way of saying he felt the same. That was all I could ask for.


	3. When I kissed you on the Manchester eye.

That summer seemed to last forever, though I knew that it wasn’t forever. At the end, Phil would go back to Uni at York and I would stay in Manchester, but we had this moment at least. We were queuing to ride the Manchester eye and he was stood, slouched as usual, next to me. “The summer will be over soon.” He said, looking over at me.

“I was just thinking about that. Will you miss me?” I teased, fluttering my eyelashes dramatically.

“The stars in the sky will not shine as bright without you there.” It was obviously a joke, but his smile held real affection. 

“Damn right they won’t.” I said, putting my hands in my pockets. When we finally got to board the ride, I started feeling anxiety hum in my chest. This would be one of the last times I would get to see him in who knew how long. I wanted to take his hand, but held back, because I wasn’t sure how he felt.

There were others in the same capsule as us, but I didn’t pay much attention to their idle chat. Phil sat on one of the benches, looking out over the city. The ground dropped beneath us as the wheel started turning. His face as he watched out the window captivated me.

In my mind, we were alone. I told him everything I’d been wanting to say all summer but hadn’t had the courage to. He took my hand in his and told me he loved me too. In reality, he looked away from the window to grin at me. “What are you looking at?”

“I haven’t figured it out yet. Some sort of deformed jellyfish or something.” I joked. 

“Oh, very funny.” He said, and shoved me playfully. When I straightened up, I ‘naturally’ let my hand rest on his knee, as if it had just landed there perchance. I felt like a puppy desperate for attention and I hated it. 

Trying to focus on the view seemed like a good idea. I had ridden the eye before, but it never stopped being beautiful. To stop the silence that was starting to feel weird, I said, “The view is gorgeous.”

“Yeah.” Phil said, his gaze lingering a bit longer than normal. I was hyper-aware of his eyes on me and all the places we were touching. My hand was on his knee. Our thighs were touching because we sat so close. “Gorgeous.”

I couldn’t help but feel like the word was aimed at me and not the view. It wasn’t like I hadn’t dropped enough hints, but I still feared that he just didn’t think of me that way. _Now would be the best time to find out, before he leaves. I won’t have to spend any longer waiting to see if he’ll catch on,_ I thought.

If I gave myself time to think about it I would chicken out, so I had to. “Phil, can I ask you something?” I said quietly.

“Yeah, Dan. Whatever you want.”

I gulped uncomfortably and looked down at my lap. “Would it be alright if I kissed you? Since you’re going to be leaving soon and all?”

“Oh!” Phil said, obviously surprised. “Er, you don’t have to feel like you have to because you won’t see me for a while. We’ll still talk I promise. I’ll text you like every d-”

“Phil.” I interrupted. His face was going red and he was talking fast. “I want to because I’ve wanted to for a long time and I won’t have the chance again. I don’t feel obligated.”

“Alright.” He said, taking a deep breath. I wished he wouldn’t make it into such a big deal, because I was nervous enough already. I didn’t know what to do with my hands so I left them where they were and leaned forward, pressing my lips to his. There was no angelic choir and flock of doves like in the movies, just his soft lips and my chapped ones moving as one for a fleeting moment. I think the flock of doves may have gotten caught in my chest because my heart was beating faster than I was aware that it could, and I wondered if he could hear it.

“Poofs.” I heard a surly man say across from us, but I didn’t care. That man could call me a poof, because by god I sure felt like one right then. Phil, on the other hand, moved back from me in response, looking back out at the view. 

“It’s okay.” I said, and took his hand. He smiled at me, though I could tell he was hurt by the man’s comment.

“I know, Dan.” He said, smiling sadly at me. “I know.”


End file.
